A Thousand Miles
by MayThisBe
Summary: Song-fic. Making my way downtown, walking fast.. Cours. Cours, sans cesse. Ne t'arrête pas. Et il ne sera peut-être pas trop tard. Initialement death-fic. 2535 mots, chanson de Vanessa Carlton.


Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Ceci est une song-fic, basée sur la chanson _A Thousand Miles_ de Vanessa Carlton (_permalink_ YouTube : watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek_)_. Initialement death-fic._  
><em>

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Miles.<strong>

_Making my way downtown__  
>Walking fast<em>

Blaine marchait à travers la ville. Son seul souhait était d'arriver chez lui, de **le** trouver..  
>Son pas s'accéléra imperceptiblement à cette seule pensée, et bientôt il courait à travers les rues. Arrivé en centre-ville, il coupa sans ralentir en traversant le centre commercial.<p>

Il était tout proche. **Il** était tout proche.

_Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

Il ne prenait plus la peine de s'excuser lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un : il rentrait dans une personne tous les deux mètres. Les visages défilaient, vagues, et il ne s'en souciait guère. Certains passants criaient sur son passage, se retournant et l'injuriaient. Blaine s'en moquait.

Dans son esprit, résonnait l'unique idée qu'il se rapprochait de son appartement. Et de **lui**.

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<em>

Il ne voyait même plus les visages autour de lui. Un seul l'aveuglait, pâle, doux, et dans son imagination **sa** blancheur s'accentuait jusqu'à devenir transparence, puis disparaître..  
>Blaine ferma ses yeux avec force, chassant les larmes de colère et de douleur l'aveuglant soudain. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa course redoubla d'intensité, sa vitesse s'accentuant et il se sentait voler.<p>

Il avançait. C'était le plus important.

_Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

Fondant à travers la foule, il surgit enfin à l'extérieur, sous un Soleil couchant. Il avait réussit à traverser le centre commercial sans véritable problème. Il n'aurait que quelques bleus le soir-même.

Bleus dont il ne s'apercevrait sûrement pas de l'existence, d'ailleurs. Pas dans cette situation.

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder.._

Son cerveau bouillonnait. Il avait besoin de **lui**, maintenant. Et **il** avait besoin que Blaine soit là.

Les questions tourbillonnaient en lui sans qu'il n'en cherche les réponses. Elles se répétaient inlassablement, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<em>

Il ne s'arrêta que deux secondes, ses pensées embrouillées semblant croire que ça lui suffirait à reprendre son souffle.

Durant ces deux minuscules parcelles de temps, le regard de Blaine se leva vers le ciel. Le Ciel. Il ne souhaitait pas y penser, la négativité le submergeait et il se savait dangereusement proche du point de rupture. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

_Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<em>

Le temps semblait arrêté. Depuis combien de minutes, d'heures courait-il ?

Il ressentait son souffle dans ses poumons, chaud et pesant, en quantité insuffisante pour aider ses membres. Ses jambes lui brûlaient, la transpiration lui tombait devant les yeux. Il ne se sentait plus avancer, seul le paysage changeant autour le lui assurait.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<em>

Il était parti du théâtre où il répétait, à quelques rues de celle où il avançait désormais. Peut-être trois ou quatre kilomètres séparaient son lieu de travail du centre commercial, mais dans l'immédiat il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de **l**'avoir atteint. Qu'importe où il se trouvait, il pourrait traverser l'océan à la nage si cela se trouvait nécessaire.

_If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

Ils étaient en Décembre, la nuit tombait tôt. Le Soleil couchant des minutes précédentes avait maintenant été remplacé par les lumières filtrant des lampadaires de la ville. Il faisait sombre.

Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne pourrait pas le croire sans l'avoir vu de lui-même, de ses propres yeux.

_It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me_

Il savait qu'il murmurait **son** nom, mais non pas car il s'entendait le dire. Il sentait sa gorge vibrer sous des paroles qu'il ne percevait pas et que son esprit ne pouvait déchiffrer, même si c'était les siennes.

Pensait-**il** à lui ? Pouvait-**il** seulement encore penser ?

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<em>

Il montait désormais quatre à quatre les marches menant à son étage. Il lui en restait trois à grimper. Il aurait pu utiliser l'ascenseur, mais il ne serait pas parvenu à rester immobile dans la cabine le temps que le trajet entre les cinq paliers soit effectué.

Il ne pouvait accepter la situation. Il y avait trop de souffrance là-dessous. Il lui était impossible de soutenir une telle chose. D'y penser.

_Living in your  
>Precious memories<em>

Blaine se demandait comment il allait faire, plongé dans des souvenirs, tandis qu'il mettait finalement le pied sur son palier. Car il ne pourrait vivre avec des souvenirs.  
>Il descendit le couloir, tournant au coin sans ralentir et percutant le mur dans son élan.<p>

Il jura. Il se rappelait trop de choses. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de **le** perdre.

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder.._

Il avait besoin de **lui** dans sa vie. C'était indispensable pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou. **Le** voir, **le** savoir en sécurité, avec lui.

L'étrange pressentiment du matin même était donc expliqué. Blaine se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas suivit son instinct, pourquoi il était parti travailler. Finalement, son travail, sa carrière ne vallait plus rien à ses yeux s'**il** ne pouvait en profiter.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<em>

Il vit la porte de son appartement, close, et il se sentit tomber, dans un puits sans fond, noir, si sombre que personne ne pourrait plus jamais le rattraper s'il ne faisait rien maintenant.

Et la peur le submergeait tandis qu'il approchait. Et s'il ne pouvait déjà plus rien faire ? Si l'abysse **l**'avait déjà attrapé, si lui-même allait y chuter en passant ce panneau de bois ?

_Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<em>

Il avait la sensation que le bout de couloir, séparant le coin où il venait tout juste de tourner de sa porte d'entrée, s'élargissait sans cesse et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Il le devait pourtant. Pour **lui**. Il devait avancer, rassembler ses idées pour pouvoir faire les sept pas le séparant du reste de sa vie.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<em>

Avait-il mis trop de temps ? Il avait toujours dit qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, dans toutes les situations. Mais il ne s'était pas précipité ici pour cela, pour ses propres paroles.

Il était venu car **il** le souhaitait. Car **il** savait de quoi il était capable pour **lui**.

_If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

Il déboula enfin dans l'appartement, claquant la porte contre le mur où elle rebondit dans un bruit sourd. Son cerveau enregistra rapidement son environnement : presque rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté le lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ne **le** voyait pas dans le salon. Ni dans la petite cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. Et c'était cela qui était inhabituel.

_And I, I_

Son souffle redoubla, bien qu'il ne courait plus.

_Don't want to let you know_

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

_I, I_

Blaine traversa rapidement son salon, fixant la porte claire qui donnait sur la chambre à coucher.

_Drown in your memory_

Il savait qu'il y avait une photographie sur le buffet, et son cœur se crispa en la revoyant dans sa mémoire, se représentant **son** sourire dessus.

_I, I_

Sa main se tendit vers la porte alors qu'il lui restait encore une dizaine de pas à faire pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

_Don't want to let this go_

Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Pas si près de **lui**.

_I, I_

Il ouvrit le battant sans réfléchir à deux fois.

_Don't.._

-**KURT** !

_Making my way downtown_  
><em>Walking fast<em>  
><em>Faces pass<em>  
><em>And I'm home bound<em>

Il se précipita vers le corps inerte, le visage figé au sol l'attirant bien plus que ceux souriants accrochés aux mur.

Où était-il ? Il ignorait s'il était bien chez lui, tellement l'idée lui paraissait impossible. Irréalisable.

_Staring blankly ahead_  
><em>Just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way<em>  
><em>Through the crowd<em>

Blaine savait que son visage n'exprimait plus rien depuis longtemps. Il avait laissé la foule vivre autour de lui pendant qu'il restait à genoux près de **son** corps. Il avait suivit aveuglement jusqu'à l'ambulance, puis dans l'hôpital, où il avait dû patienter plus de cinq heures, puis dans une grande chambre blanche.

Et c'était seulement à ce moment-là que son regard avait récupéré une étincelle de vie. Il s'était approché du lit métallique. Il savait que ce n'était pas fini, mais l'espérance l'habitait à nouveau.

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder.._

Il caressa doucement les cheveux fins devant lui, souriant tristement tandis que le médecin qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à **lui** lui donnait quelques informations.

Mais il ne l'écoutait. Son attention n'était porté que sur le jeune homme occupant la pièce, encore inconscient mais qui devrait bientôt se réveiller, si tout allait bien -c'était la seule phrase que Blaine avait pu décrypter, juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte quelques secondes auparavant.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you..<em>

Blaine attendit.  
>Il ignore combien de temps, mais il attendit. Longtemps.<p>

Le faible bruit de l'horloge au-dessus de la tête de lit semblait être décuplé dans cet univers silencieux. La course du temps semblait parcourir des centaines de mètres, inlassable, tandis que les aiguilles tournaient sans relâche.

La fatigue le tiraillait, mais il n'avait aucune attention de plonger dans le sommeil. Il voulait **le** voir ouvrir les yeux. Être le premier visage, la première chose qu'**il** contemplerait. La première voix qui **lui** assurerait que tout ira bien, maintenant, qu'ils étaient saufs. Le première personne qui **le** toucherait à son réveil.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<em>

La nuit passa. Une partie de la journée suivante aussi. Implacable, la vie se poursuivait. Blaine souhaitait arracher le cadran, qui ne faisait que lui rappeler depuis combien d'heures il se trouvait là.

_If I could  
>Just see you<em>

Et enfin, **il** bougea.

Blaine retint son souffle, incertain de devoir faire confiance à sa vision brouillée par les larmes et le manque de sommeil.

**Ses** paupières battirent, une fois. Rapidement. Puis se rouvrirent plus lentement sur les deux orbes bleus.

_If I could  
>Just hold you<em>

Blaine s'approcha, prudemment. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa main se referma sur la **sienne**, et il se pencha pour **l**'embrasser.

Doucement. Comme si ça vie en dépendait.  
>Et c'était le cas. Il dépendait de l'homme allongé dans ce lit. De son époux.<p>

_Tonight_

Plus tard dans la soirée, le couple était dans la même position que la veille, si ce n'est que les deux étaient éveillés.  
>Blaine s'était lamenté d'excuses de ne pas avoir vérifié son répondeur plus tôt. Kurt d'avoir voulu changer une ampoule et de s'être électrocuté.<p>

Le médecin était passé, aussi. Plusieurs fois. Leur disant que Kurt avait eu beaucoup de chance, beaucoup de chance de ne pas être mort sur le coup. D'être parvenu à téléphoner. D'avoir eu Blaine avec lui.

Et Burt, aussi. Avec Finn, et Rachel, sa fiancée. Et le lendemain, tous savaient que la seconde meilleure amie de Kurt, Mercedes, allait venir. Et puis d'autres encore. Et ils savaient que le passage s'ouvrant devant eux allait être dur.  
>Mais Blaine n'abandonnerait pas. Et Kurt ne le laisserait pas abandonner. Ils étaient deux, ils passeraient au-dessus de cela. Ils s'en remettraient.<p>

Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Que deux hommes mariés, à New-York, avec leurs rêves réalisés. Et d'autres, nouveaux, qui apparaissaient.  
>Deux hommes qui s'aimaient. Et qui surpasserait letraumatisme qui les habitait désormais tous deux.<p>

_Tonight.._

* * *

><p>J'ai tenté d'enlever les phrases à double-sens du récit, ainsi il n'en reste plus qu'une, importante, au milieu du texte ; car les doubles-sens ne sont la plupart du temps pas compris, ou seulement au bout de plusieurs lectures et de réflexion. Ici, ce n'est pas un texte qui demande à être réfléchi pendant la lecture, mais qui tente de faire réfléchir ensuite. J'ai aussi joué sur le rythme des phrases pour accentuer certains passages, j'espère que ça a été efficace.<p>

Je sens obligée obligée de répéter qu'à l'origine, c'était une death-fic. Oui, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel Anderson aurait dû mourir de son accident, une après-midi de Décembre. Je ne souhaite pas que vous me demandiez d'écrire l'idée originale, qui était relativement différente, donc je vous épargnerais de raconter le déroulement de mes pensées pendant l'écriture -oui, devoir tuer Kurt me chagrine, ne me faites pas endurer ça. En plus, si je le fais, je risque me sentir obligée de rajouter un second chapitre pour décrire ô combien la vie de Blaine est devenu misérable, et son suicide. Alors, franchement, évitons ça et laissez-moi réécriture des choses plus légères durant la prochaine Nuit du FoF, dans deux jours.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé !


End file.
